(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a resist composition for a black matrix, a method for manufacturing a black matrix resist, a color filter display panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are a type of flat panel display and are now widely used. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby providing an image display.
The liquid crystal display includes a color filter that provides a desired color from white light that is modulated by the liquid crystal layer. The color filter has a structure in which a plurality of red (“R”), green (“G”), and blue (“B”) pixels are disposed in a predetermined configuration on a transparent substrate, and each pixel is defined by a black matrix.
Conventional methods of manufacturing the color filter include a dyeing method, a pigment dispersion method, a printing method, and an electrode position method. However the manufacturing methods of the color filters undesirably repeat the manufacturing process for each color, resulting in decreased efficiency and increased manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, a color filter manufacturing method using an inkjet method has been proposed to simplify the manufacturing process and to reduce the manufacturing cost. The inkjet method includes discharging a desired color through an inkjet head. For example, ink drops of the red (“R”), green (“G”) and blue (“B”) colors may be discharged to manufacture the color filter.
When using the inkjet method to form the color filter, a black matrix may be used to prevent the mixing of inks of neighboring pixels, which may occur when the inks of different colors overflow between neighboring pixels. The black matrix may repel a liquid of the ink, such as water or an organic solvent included in the ink, thereby preventing overflow.
Plasma processing is used to provide a black matrix having liquid repellent properties. However it is difficult to provide a black matrix wherein an entire surface of the black matrix is uniformly liquid repellent. Thus there remains a need for an improved black matrix having improved liquid repellent properties.